Disrespect
by Stars in the Sunshine
Summary: This is what happens when Justin and Alex start their life together. Jalex. Sequeal/continuation to Should've Waited Til Tuesday. Rated T for now. May change as story goes on. :D
1. Black Bra & Hello Kitty Underwear

Hey guys. :] Been a while, huh?

Well, Jean here. I wanna say that if you haven't read **Should've Waited Til Tuesday**, go read that first. Cause that's like, setting up for this story pretty much.

And for those of you who have read it, be excited! Cause this is that sequel/continuation thingy that I promised. Haha. It's about Alex and Justin's life after they move in together and stuffs. I'm really excited I'm finally writing this! :D

And I'm so so so so so sorry for not getting this out quicker. I was on vacation for a lil bit, then when I got back, school started again and it just kinda took over. Sucks peaches, right?

I am titling this whole thing (cause it will have multipule chapters) Disrespect, cause, well, you'll get it as you read and as I get more chapters up.

Anyway, read on! ;D

(Got any questions for me about anything, leave them in comments and I'll get back to ya. I swear.)

**Disclaimer;** I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place (sadface) or Agent Gideon (sadface) or Agent Reid **(HELLA-SADFACE!)**. Wizards belongs to Disney. The Agents belong to CBS, much to my dispise.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Teresa and Jerry haven't completely opened their eyes all the way to this new relationship;

Justin and Alex.

It doesn't matter to Alex and Justin, though. They moved out of home and into a small-ish appartment on the (safe part) outskirts of town. Alex attends community college, taking all the artsy classes she can - majoring in Painting and Photography. Justin goes to NYU - he's taking one math class, and the rest are law&justice, or profiling. He's hoping to become a profiler for the BAU (behavorial analysis unit) of the FBI.

Justin walks out of the bathroom, towel-drying his hair. Jeans, a t-shirt, and a hoodie - he's ready to go. 7:28 a.m. He looks at Alex, whose asleep in bed - and who has also kicked all the covers off. Well, the covers that we're left on the bed after their, er, fun filled night. He would cover her back up, but the sight of her black bra and Hello Kitty underwear is just to nice to look at.

As Justin slipped on his sneakers, Alex slowly opened her eyes and sat up in bed.

"Morning, Baby Girl." Justin kisses Alex on the forehead.

"Good morning," She says groggily.

"I have to go, but remember - lunch at Fancisco's at one."

Alex rolls her eyes. "With Mom and Dad, right?"

"Yep, that's the one." He grabs his messenger bag, and heads out to the kitchen. Alex follows, throwing on one of Justin's button-up shirts along the way.

Just as he's pouring coffee into his take-along mug, Alex says, "I don't see why we have to go to this stupid lunch. They don't support us. At all."

Justin turns, leaving his mug on the counter. He holds Alex by her shoulders. "Because they're our parents, Alex. And that's never going to change. Whether or not they support us together is a different story. But we have to go to this lunch. We have to respect them."

"How can I respect them when they don't even respect us?! They think this is just a phase. That Max put a charm on us or something. And it's not! And Max did no such thing! This is real, but they won't ever understand that! So, I have no problem disrespecting them if they're gonna disrespect us." Alex says hotly.

Justin pulls Alex to his chest. He whispers in her ear, "Then tell them that, not me." He breaks the hug and kisses her passionately on the lips before saying, "I have to go, Agents Gideon and Reid are giving a speech to my profiling class today!"

Alex looks at him, confused. "Agents?"

"FBI agents. From the BAU!" He jumps a little bit like a child on Christmas morning.

Alex giggles and yells after him "Have fun!" as he's running out the door.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So, whatcha think? Wanna comment? You'd make my day (or night, whenever I read it)! ;D

- Jean.


	2. Lunch at Francisco's

**I'm glad everyone seemed to like the first chapter. And I'm so sorry that I take forever to get new chapters up. School work kinda sucks, huh? Anyway - enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Wizards. Or Waverly Place. Or 'of'.**

Alex and Justin walk into Francisco's Bistro, looking around for their parents. And yeah, they're holding hands. Just to piss their parents off.

And it works.

Teresa waves them over, then notices their hands. She gives an encouranging half-smile, as Jerry's face goes red as cough medicine.

"I thought you two were done with this." He says, as Justin and Alex take a seat.

"And I thought you'd get over it." Alex retorts back, cocking an eyebrow.

"Touche," Just says under his breath.

"How about we order?" Teresa suggests.

They order the finest they can afford, then Jerry comes back to the subject. "Are you two really doing this still?" He asks.

_No, Dad. We only live with each other and have wild&crazy sex, but we're not dating. _Justin thinks back to the other night; hot red silk ending mid-thigh, the way her hair smelt, the sounds...

"Doing what?" Alex asks innocently. As if her brother and her weren't in love. Love that goes far beyond bro-sis ties. Love that's real.

"You know... dating." Jerry whispers.

"What? Are you ashamed? Cause I'm not. I don't care if people know. I don't care if people see. We're in love. So either you can deal with it and accept it, or you might as well just cut us off now, before you're even more ashamed when we get married. Or have childern. Or whatever. Cause all that could happen. Might not, but it could. So, you might as well get used to the idea now, daddy-dearest." Alex says, glaring at her dad. Justin reaches over and squeezes her hand.

"I don't want to cut the two of you off, but it's just strange. I never thought I'd have to live with the fact that my son and daughter love each other like... that. I was all ready to handle anything else you threw at me. Like, if Alex got pregnant in high school. Or if one of you were gay. Or something. Just not this. I wasn't ready for something like this." Jerry says, putting his head in his hands.

"Well get used to it, Dad. Cause it's not changing. I love Alex; so deal with it." Justin says, wrapping his arm around Alex.

Their food comes, and they eat in mostly silence. There's small talk about how classes are going and how Max is, but nothing beyond that. They say their goodbyes, exchanging hugs and kisses, and both couples depart in different directions.

"I don't think Dad will get used to it." Alex says sadly.

Justin kisses her temple and whispers, "Even if he doesn't come around, he'll just have to deal with it, cause I'm not going anywhere."

And just that simple sentence, Justin get's a huge smile out of Alex.

**So mate, care to share your opinions? It'd pretty much make my day. :D**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note;**

So, I believe I'm stopping this story.

I may even delete it.

I just don't have the time to keep up with chapter stories.

Sorry guys.

But everything going on right now, it just seems like a good idea.

:(

- Jean.


End file.
